Season 1
'Contestants' 'Season Progress' 'Episode One' 17 Contestants enter the their new home in their race for 250,000 dollars. They are told that for their first challenge they must stand in a box and the two people who grab the most money will become the two team captains. Hoopz and Whiteboy grab the most Money and become the team captains. Each captain must take turns picking contestants to be on their team. The last person to be picked will become the first person eliminated from I Love Money. At the elimination Brandi, Nibblz, and Mac were the last 3 picked and each got a chance to plead their cases to the team captains. In the end Mac was not chosen due to his attitude and refusal to participate in the prior challenge. 'Episode Two' The two teams are informed that they must vote a new team leader each week. The winning team will be safe from elimination while the team in the bottom must pick 3 of their members to put up for elimination. The winning teams captain will then get to pick one of those 3 to eliminate. Rodeo and Destiney are voted team captains, and at the challenge Green team pulls off the win, Giving Destiney the power to eliminate one of the Bottom 3. Gold team picks Toastee, Pumpkin, and Nibblz to be in the bottom 3. At the elimination ceremony Nibblz is eliminated due to being seen as the biggest threat. 'Episode Three' The two teams voted Entertainer and Boston as their team captains. At the challenge they had to do a kiss off with their pairings, Since Chance refused to kiss Boston in the first few seconds, Gold team won the challenge by default, making The Entertainer the paymaster for the week. Despite efforts to put Chance in the bottom for losing them the challenge, Boston, Megan, and Heat ended up in the bottom 3. Entertainer chose to eliminated Heat due to the fact Heat was a threat to his relationship with Destiney. 'Episode Four' The two teams voted 12 Pack and Chance to be the team Captains. Brandi, Megan, Destiney, Mr Boston, and 12 Pack hatched a plan to throw the challenge and then vote Whiteboy into the bottom, allowing 12 Pack to eliminate him. At the challenge they threw the challenge causing 12 Pack to become the Paymaster for the week. At the vault Brandi and Megan flipped due to a possible advantage for them and voted for Boston, leaving Boston extremely upset. Despite Gold teams wishes to see Destiney go home, 12 Pack chose Mr Boston, due to his explosive nature. 'Episode Five' Following Bostons elimination. Toastee and Real were voted to be team captains. At the challenge Toastee won, garunteeing her team safety for the Episode. At the vault the Stallionares put up Brandi and Destiney, while Real volunteered to go in, beliveving himself to be safe. At the elimination Destiney was eliminated due to her romance with 12 Pack. 'Episode Six' Following Destinys elimination Green team was at a severe loss of numbers, only having 5 people left compared to the other teams 7. Pumpkin and Brandi were voted as the Captians, who agreed to keep each other safe regardless of who won. After Pumpkin won the other team voted in Megan and Brandi, because they were the only ones not in their alliance. Chance then volunteered to be in the bottom, believing Pumpkin and Toastee were on their side. At the elimination Pumpkin shocked everyone when she chose to void Chances check, making her the number one target in the house.